


101 syytä, miksi Sherlock kannattaa unohtaa

by Harhailija



Series: Aamuteetä kello kahdelta [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Tajunnanvirtadraamahuumori
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Harhailija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heräsin tänään melkein ensimmäisenä mökillä juhannushulinoiden jälkeen, joten asetuin vihon kanssa tajunnanvirtailemaan. Teksti lähti pöydällä olevasta lähes juodusta viinilasista, enkä todellakaan tiennyt, mitä tästä oli tulossa ennen kuin tein tämän. Tekstiä hieman muokkailtu koneella, että sain sen tuplaraapaleeksi, mutta muutoin tuotos on tajunnanvirtaa ja jonkinlaista huumoriakin kenties, en ainakaan kirjoittanut sitä kovin vakavin naamoin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	101 syytä, miksi Sherlock kannattaa unohtaa

**Author's Note:**

> Heräsin tänään melkein ensimmäisenä mökillä juhannushulinoiden jälkeen, joten asetuin vihon kanssa tajunnanvirtailemaan. Teksti lähti pöydällä olevasta lähes juodusta viinilasista, enkä todellakaan tiennyt, mitä tästä oli tulossa ennen kuin tein tämän. Tekstiä hieman muokkailtu koneella, että sain sen tuplaraapaleeksi, mutta muutoin tuotos on tajunnanvirtaa ja jonkinlaista huumoriakin kenties, en ainakaan kirjoittanut sitä kovin vakavin naamoin.

Viinilasissa oli vielä tilkka jäljellä, mutta kumpikaan heistä ei noussut. Jim pyöritteli listaa sormenpäissään, huokaili matalasti tyhjän olon kalvaessa vatsanpohjaansa. Irene piti silmiään kiinni, sillä kynttilöiden liekit olivat alkaneet näyttää niin hemaisevilta että pyörrytti. Pää nuokahti Jimin olalle ja kiharat levisivät.

”Muistuta vielä, miksi teimmekään tämän.”  
”Emme miksikään.”  
”Irene.”  
Puhuteltu mutisi sanoja väsymyksestä italiaksi ennen kuin vastasi.  
”Julistit jotain siitä, että muistaisimme, minkä tähden Sherlock on kelvotonta poikaystävämateriaalia.”

Jimin vuoro ynähdellä, kun hän taitteli paperilappusen auki taitoksistaan. Silmillä oli vaikeuksia tarkentua kohteeseensa, mutta mutruhuulin hän pääsi luettelon loppuun.  
”Epäonnistuimme.”  
”Kuten joka ikinen kerta.

***

101 syytä, miksi Sherlock kannattaa unohtaa (melkein 101)

\- _Työnsä kanssa naimisissa_ (Minähän se heidät vihin, minullakin pitäisi olla oikeuksia!)  
\- _Homo_ (Entä itse sitten?)  
\- John Watson  
\- _Ällöttävät kokeet keittiössä_ (Näkisitpä  minun keittiöni) _(Se on epähygieenistä, Jim. Miehet…)_  
\- _Valvomattomat yöt_ (Minun unirytmini ~~ei ole sen parempi~~ ) _(Hiljaa.)_  
\- Paskiainen  
\- Nerokas  
\- _Siihen viulunsoittoon olisi kiva nukahtaa_  
\- _Sirot sormet_ (Ja ne suuret kädet!!)  
\- Huulet ja amorinkaari _(Hei…)_ (Vaiti.)  
\- _Poskipäät_  
\- _Kiharat_ (Mieti häntä aamulla) _(Et halunnut tehdä tätä yhtään vaikeammaksi?)_  
\- Liian tiukat paidat, voi niitä nappiparkoja _(Minusta tuntuu että me lipsahdimme)_ (Ei sillä väliä.)  
\- ~~Hitto soitetaan se pilapuhelu.~~


End file.
